


Airtime

by costumejail



Series: Blood and Water [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: (The girl is trans but she hasnt figured it out yet), Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, pre-transition trans character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: The diner crew learn about an important aspect of childcare.
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days), Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Blood and Water [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696195
Comments: 15
Kudos: 26





	Airtime

**Author's Note:**

> As in the tags, this is pre-the-Girl's-transition, so narration calls her "the Girl" but dialogue calls her "the Kid."

“Put them down!” Party Poison shrieked, rushing into the dining room.

“Aw, Party, it’s fine!” Jet Star grinned, holding the Girl in their arms. “They like it!”

They tossed the Girl to the Kobra Kid, who was standing a few feet away. The Girl giggled as she soared through the air, Kobra caught her and quickly launched her towards Fun Ghoul.

“Fuck!” Poison nearly screamed when they could have sworn that Ghoul was about to drop the Girl. But Ghoul steadied and pivoted to throw the Girl toward Jet. “Cut it out!”

“Nah,” laughed Ghoul. “‘S good for ‘em.”

Disbelief must have been clear on Poison’s face as he ran his hands through his hair over and over. “How is it gonna be good f’r them when they hit the floor because you idiots couldn’t catch them?” The next time Kobra went to toss the Girl, Poison darted forward and tried to snatch her out of the air, Ghoul caught her first and turned so that Poison crashed into his back.

“The only way that’s gonna happen,” Ghoul evaded Poison’s grasping arms and cleanly sent the Girl sailing into Jet’s arms. “‘S if you keep gettin’ in our way.”

“Either sit down or join in, Party.” Jet smiled. The Girl wore a matching grin on her face.

“‘M _fine,_ Party!” She giggled, kicking her feet as she dangled from Jet’s hands. “It’s fun!”

Poison retreated, grumbling, to the couch, where Cherri Cola was quietly reading a paperback book. Jet, Ghoul, and Kobra continued to pass the Girl amongst the three of them, her head bouncing from side to side in time with the throws.

“It _is_ good for them, Ghoul’s not bullshitting you,” Cherri murmured, inching a little close to Poison.

“What would you know?” Snapped Poison. They kept their eyes fixed on the Girl, flinching every time it looked like she was about to be dropped.

Which wasn’t all that often, if Poison would stop to think about it. He knew that Jet, at least, had steady hands and all three were strong enough to lift each other, let alone the almost-four-year-old Girl. Still, this seemed like a stupid way to injure their kid, and Poison was too anxious about possible outcomes to think clearly.

Movement at their side brought Cherri’s presence back to Poison’s attention. He lifted the book that he was reading and Poison read the title. _What’s Going On In There? How the Brain and Mind Develop in the First Five Years._ Poison squinted suspiciously at Cherri.

“Doc dropped it off a few weeks back. Jet read about developing the, uh…” Cherri peered at the page and sounded out the word carefully, “vestibular sense. An’ the book recommended we toss ‘em around.”

“Give me that,” snapped Poison. Cherri handed the book over easily and Poison scanned the pages. The book did, in fact, say that disrupting her balance was good for the kid’s growth, and her laughter definitely supported the claim that she was enjoying it. Still, Poison didn’t like it. “I still don’t like it.”

“They do,” Cherri pointed.

Ghoul now had the Girl by the ankles, she was flipped over his back, swinging back and forth as he hopped and twisted. Her upside-down face was alight with glee. After a minute or two, Jet hoisted the Girl up by her armpits, relieving her from Ghoul, and began to spin. Poison could tell that Jet quickly got dizzy, though the Girl seemed fine.

“How you feeling, kiddo?” Kobra asked with an eyebrow quirked over his sunglasses.

“More! More! More!” Cheered the Girl.

Jet passed the Girl over to Kobra and he pressed a kiss to her forehead before hefting her at the couch.

Poison shrieked at the same pitch as the Girl. But while Poison’s exclamation was fearful, the Girl’s was cut off when she landed on the soft cushions and started laughing. She scampered up and back towards Kobra, where he picked her up and tossed her again. They repeated this a few times until the Girl seemed to get tired of it and crawled onto Poison’s lap rather than running back at Kobra.

Despite still being uneasy with the reckless way his crewmates had handled the Girl, Poison couldn’t deny that she seemed happy and he smiled down at her flushed face.

“Feelin’ okay, baby?”

“Yeah,” the Girl panted.

“Told ya they liked it.” Kobra collapsed onto the couch next to Cherri, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I stand corrected,” snarked Poison halfheartedly.

“You _sit_ corrected,” Ghoul laughed at his own joke before dropping onto the couch across everyone else’s laps.

“Next time you could jus’ _tell_ me what you’re doin’, instead of freakin’ me out like that.”

“Maybe,” Jet replied easily. They sat on the floor in front of the couch and leaned their side against it. A moment later, they dropped their head to Poison’s knee and bumped it against the Girl’s. “Had fun, _mije_?”

“Yeah!”

“Told you so,” Cherri nudged Poison with his elbow, laughing when they shot him a look.

“Chill, Pois’,” Kobra supplied from Cherri’s other side. “It’s not like we got in a clap while they were in the passenger seat.”

“That was _one time_!"

Poison’s protests were drowned out by laughter from the rest of his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> \- Mije (Spanish) - I tried to go for a gender-neutral version of mijo/mija (My son/my daughter) using the -e suffix that's being talked about in some circles.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat with me on [tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
